Someday Love Will Find A Way
by oObubble teaOo
Summary: Mikan has given up her life in exchange of Natsume’s life. But before she died she told Hotaru that they would meet again. What could that mean? Only way to find out is to read. Sorry if the summary sucks. It’s my first fan fiction so it may contain OOC.
1. Chapter 1 Good bye for now

Nagasarete Airantou (G.A. Style) 

By babiebluepearl

Mikan has given up her life in exchange of Natsume's life. But before she died she told Hotaru that they would meet again. What could that mean? Only way to find out is to read. Sorry if the summary sucks. It's my first fan fiction so it may contain OOCness.

_Chapter 1: Goodbye… For Now…_

The sound of the life support and heavy breathing from Natsume was the only thing heard throughout the room. Mikan was standing beside the bed holding Natsume's hand.

Mikan: 'Why? Why did this have to happen? Why Natsume…' hot tears ran down her face.

Ruka: "Sakura- san…" he tried to go and comfort her but Koko held him back shaking his head gesturing that we should leave her be.

Mikan: "Can everyone except Hotaru go out the room please. I need to talk to her… alone."

Everyone knew how she felt right now so decided to leave the room. (Except for Hotaru of course.) Hotaru slowly walked up to Mikan.

Hotaru: "What did you want to talk to me about…Mikan?" Although Hotaru had an emotionless face deep, deep **(very deep if you ask me… tries to hold in laugh but ends up laughing BAKA BAKA BAKA! Faint's from being hit by baka gun ) **inside she really cares about Mikan.

Mikan: "I know that I'm 30 less graceful to you when I cry but I can't help it. Not when the person I love is almost dead…" Hot tears still ran down her cheeks.

Hotaru puts her hand on Mikan's shoulders and says "I'll let it go this time."

Mikan: "And it will be the last time you will see me cry … as Mikan…" Her tears stopped.

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. Hotaru knew what Mikan wanted to do… She wanted to give her life to Natsume…

Hotaru: "You can't do that! Don't leave me Mikan! I' don't want to be apart from you again! I… I… " Hotaru ran into Mikan's arm's crying her heart out. Mikan responded by hugging her best friend.

Mikan: "I'm glad that you care about me Hotaru but don't worry. You know that my soul won't go to heaven. Instead it will go to my other body." **(I wonder what body that is)**

Hotaru: "But... sniff I don't want to part from you again… Sniff "

Mikan: "Don't worry… I'll be okay and I promise we will meet again and that we'll be best friends forever… No matter how far apart we are we'll always be together. Ok?"

Hotaru: " sniff Pinky swear?"

Mikan (while smiling): "Pinky swear." And with that they swore that they would see each other again.

Hotaru (now emotionless): "I'll be using the washroom to freshen up now." Hotaru walks to the washroom beside the bed although Mikan knows that she just wants to give her and Natsume space. **(Author: or does she really mean she needs to go to the washroom? 0.o )**

Mikan turns her head back to Natsume and runs her hand through his jet black hair.

Mikan: "I guess this is the last time I'll see you in this body, huh Natsume."

She placed her hands on her chest where her heart was and when she removed her hands there was a small ball of bright light. She leaned close to Natsume and placed her hand on the place where his heart was and slowly the light was absorbed into Natsume. When there was only a little light left she leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. Then the light was completely absorbed by Natsume and Mikan collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Hotaru came out of the washroom with the tape recorder in her hand. She knew that Mikan would do that but she had to cover up so that nobody would know what happened except her and Mikan. Then she pulled out a bottle of something. (Background then turns to Hotaru explaining)

**Hotaru: Invention #400. Fake tears. This is sort of like an eye dropper except it makes you cry. It makes you look like you're really crying. Not even a false or truth machine can tell apart. Limited edition. Only 100 rabbits.**

**End of explanation **

She dropped some of those drops into her eyes and instantly she began crying. She ran to the door and opened it. Everyone outside (the gang: Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Yuu) looked at her in shock. They knew something really bad must have happened to make her cry **(but little do they know that the tears are fake. Hehehe.)** Hotaru the ran into Ruka's arms crying on his chest. Ruka's face suddenly turned 100 shades of red. **( Author: Could this be love? Oooo… Baka! Baka! Baka! lies on floor face first waving a white flag.) **

Anna: "What happened Hotaru?" Everybody was very worried.

Hotaru shakily pointed her finger in at the room. The gang walked slowly to the room. What they saw was good yet bad. Natsume was no longer dying and his wounds were gone yet Mikan was on the floor unconscious.

They all ran to Mikan shouting her name but nothing worked. Her life was slowly slipping away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A 10 year old girl walks into the room.**

**Me : ah… who are you?**

**Girl: It's me Maria. Don't tell me you forgot your own cousin,**

**( scene then turns to a field of flowers.)**

**Me: MAAARRIAA!!!!**

**Maria: COLLIINNN!**

**Me: you got fatter.**

**Maria falls down anime style.**

**Maria (with waterfalls coming out of her eyes): You're so cruel!**

**Me: Read and review please! Flames accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2 Gone

**Sorry if it had been a long time since I updated but had a lot of things to do. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice ( though I wish I did). Hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Mikan and the gang are all 13.

_**Chapter 2: Gone…**_

_** In Natsume's dream**_

_Natsume sat there in the freezing cold black. He knew he was going to die… and there _

_was no way of escaping death. He was in a pit of despair, wishing that he would live but having no hope didn't think that he would. He was all alone, alone in solitude getting eaten by the darkness and the cold. All hope was lost for him. _

_Then in the distant he could see a really small but bright light. He stood up and walked to the light. He hesitated for a moment, then he touched the light the light then quickly dissolved into him and then there was a very bright flash. It was do bright he had to close his eyes. When he opened them everything had changed. The cold black darkness was now replaced with the warm sun and an endless field of flowers. And there in the distance was Mikan._

_Natsume: "Oi! Polka, what are you doing here?" He ran to Mikan (who was dressed in a white dress that was flowing with the wind ) to hold her by the shoulders but when he tried to, he went through her._

_Natsume: 'What just happened?' He turned back to face Mikan. What he saw made his heart ache._

_Mikan was crying. Her eyes were filled with tears that soon ran down her cheeks._

_Natsume: "Oi! What's the matter little girl!"_

_Mikan: "Natsume, do think I'm pretty?"_

_Natsume: "Whoever said I thought you were pretty." He said this instead of saying what he truly wanted to say. __**( All thanks to your idiotic pride! sticks out tongue Geez… I wonder how Mikan ever fell for you)**_

_Mikan: "I see… Then Natsume, do you like me?"_

_Natsume: "How can I ever like a girl like you." _** (NATSUME!!! YOU ARROGANT BASBEEPD!!! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T THAT IT DOESN'T FOLLOW THE STORYLINE!!! Breathes in deeply then breathes out Huh? Strange… why do I smell smoke? Walks around with butt on fire)**

_Mikan: "I see… well it's better this way. As long as it doesn't make you sad when I leave… I guess this is… for the best" Mikan turns around and starts walking away. _

_Natsume: "Wait! Mikan! Huh?" He tried to move his feat but they just stayed planted on the ground. It was too late Mikan had already disappeared into the distance._

_Natsume: "Wait! Come back Mikan! Mikan…"_

**Back to reality**

Natsume was in the hospital bed sweating like crazy until he woke up and sat up. He looked around the room seeing that his best friend was here.

Ruka: " Thank goodness, you're ok, Natsume"

Natsume: " Ruka… why am I still alive?"

Ruka: "That we don't know… all we know is that it has something to do with Sakura-san."

Natsume: "Speaking of polka-dots… Where is she

Ruka was shocked. '_Had he still not notice that she's…'_ Ruka's bangs covered his eyes.

Ruka (with a sad tone in his voice): "look to your right…"

Natsume looked to his right. His eyes widened in horror as he soon realized that Mikan was in the bed next to his. There were wires attached to her body and she was hooked up to a life support.

He got out of his bed immediately and ran to Mikan's side.

Natsume: "Oi! Baka! Wake up" he shook Mikan a little and slowly she opened her eyes. 'Thank goodness. She's ok'

Mikan (very weakly): "Natsume?..."

Natsume: "Answer these questions Polka. How did you get like this and why am I still alive?"

Mikan: "I…" She began to cough then her coughs became more violent. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She coughed up blood.

The whole gang: "Mikan/ Sakura-san/ Mikan-chan!"

They rushed up to their beloved friend.

Hotaru: "It's ok Mikan. You don't have to say it."

Mikan: "Thank you, Hotaru."

Koko nudged the gang (except for Natsume and Mikan) and pointed to the door. They nodded and left Natsume and Mikan to be alone. Hotaru was the last one out but when she was about to close the door she turned around and said : "Do anything perverted to Mikan and I'll make sure you'll go to heaven first."

There was a dark murderous aura surrounding Hotaru. Everybody behind her sweat dropped. Finally the door close

Natsume turned his gaze back to Mikan. Mikan looked into his eyes. They were now filled with the pain and sorrow that she saw when she entered the academy. But she smiled.

Mikan (weakly): "Natsume… My time here is almost up. Please grant me 3 last wishes. #1: Don't kill yourself when I'm gone. #2: Find the perfect girl for you and #3: …"

Mikan's hand reached for his cheek (this shocked Natsume) and said: "Say my name one last time."

Natsume: "Fine…Mikan…"

Mikan: "Thank you … that's all I wanted to hear…"

Her chocolate brown eyes slowly turned dull and she closed her eyes for the last time. Her hand dropped from Natsume's cheek and the only thing heard was the long beep of the life support.

Natsume collapsed on his knees. His bangs were covering his eyes while his tears ran down his face.

Natsume: 'She's gone… There's nothing I can do about it… She's gone….'

**Maria: That sniff was sniff so sniff sad!**

**Maria then cries waterfalls **

**Me: here hands Maria tissues**

**Maria: thank you… sniff WAAHHHHHH!!! **

**Me: Anymore crying and I'll have my own water park.**

**Maria: review if you want to sniff.**

**Me: Flames allowed!**

**Koko: although she won't really care about them.**

**Dark murderous aura surrounds oObubbleteaOo and Maria.**

**Me: Hehehe…Prepare to die…Koko…Hehehe.**

**Koko sweats nervously "Um guys I was just kidding… guys?..."**

**Me and Maria: Hehehe…**

**Koko: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

** Screen goes black **


	3. Chapter 3: A new life

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. You guys gave me the courage to write more. And once more… I don't own Gakuen Alice (although I wish I did). Expect some OOCness in this chapter. Thank you and enjoy it!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if it gets weird later on and if this chapter stinks.**

**P.S.S. guys if you've noticed that the title on the first chapter is different, you can blame my brother for that so ignore the title on the first chapter.**

_**Chapter 3:a new life.**_

'_Cold… oh so cold… where am I?... why is it so cold?... why is it so dark?...'_

_The girl sat there in the cold darkness shivering._

'_someone, anyone… please save me…'_

_Out of nowhere a boy with jet black hair and ruby red eyes came walking up to the girl._

Girl: _"please… help me…"_

_She reached out her hand to the boy, hoping that he would help her but he just walked away._

Girl: _"please! Don't go! Don't go. Don't leave me…" _

_But all her pleads were futile. He disappeared into the darkness._

(Back to reality)

The girl sat up in her futon, after having that nightmare, sweating.

Girl: " It was just… a dream."

Next to the girl was another girl who had been woken up by the girls constant talking in her sleep.

Other girl: "Onee-san… did you have another nightmare?" the girl rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off the sleep.

Girl: "I'm sorry… I always wake you up." Her eyes started to get watery and the other girl noticed it.

Other girl: "Don't worry (_she pats her on the back_) I used to it. Now, lets go back to sleep before we get scolded."

Girl: "okay."

And with that they went back to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

The chirping of birds was heard as Kira was doing her early morning sweeping.

Kira: "_Yawn!_ Stupid nightmares…" She rubs her eyes sleepily. ' _Hi. My name is Kira Kazuki. (A/N: Made up last name.) For some reason I feel like introducing my self. Well anyways, I am 13 years old, have long black hair and purple eyes. I also have a twin sister named Rika. Ever since I was born I had been in a coma, it has been a month since I had woken up. Me and Rika don't have any parents. Father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with us, or so Rika said. Mother died because of me…_ _She died because she gave birth to me._ _Me and Rika have been living with my grandma all this time. But grandma doesn't let us stay for free. We have to clean , cook, sweep and all those things. _ _That's as much that I can tell you about myself.'_

The spring breeze blew as Kira swept the yard and suddenly and unexpectedly Kira's stomach growled. She began to walk inside for breakfast.

**Back to the Academy**

Hotaru P.O.V.

I stared out the window, having no interest in what was going on around me. The wind blew while the sakura petals danced with the wind.

Hotaru: '_How long has it been since Mikan… died.' _

I sighed as memories of the idiot flushed through my mind. The many times she would try to hug me, but got hit by the baka gun.

Hotaru: _'how long Mikan… are you going to keep your promise…'_

End of P.O.V.

The classroom was, well, doing what they usually do. The classroom was chaotic. It was a living heck. (A/N: I want to keep it K+ so I'm censoring my words)

All of a sudden, Narumi-sensei came twirling into the classroom in a ballerina dress.

Narumi: "♪good morning class! ♪"

One guy stood up and said: "sensei, you're not our sensei anymore. Aren't you supposed to teach your class not ours?"

Narumi: "Don't worry. I'm just here to tell you very good news! ♪"

All eyes were focused on Narumi, intently waiting for the so called very good news.

Narumi: "well you all know that the AAO was defeated right?" everybody nodded "Well, The Academy has decided that the Academy will be shut down and you live a normal life. Yay!"

The whole class shouted Yay except for Natsume…

All the kids went to their rooms and started packing their stuff cause they were going home.

Koko's P.O.V.

I hurriedly packed my stuff because I have just found out that my family would be moving to Imai-sans village to forget about the academy and live a happy life.

It's strange… I feel like I forgot something…

3….2….1…. Ding!

Oh no! I forgot my birthday present from Mikan in the classroom!

I hurried to the class room and reached into the desk to get the present. I was about to run out when I noticed some of Nonoko's test tubes on her desk.

I did always want to be a mad scientist… I started mixing up some of the chemicals together randomly but it did nothing. I realized that I was going to be late. So I ran as fast as I could to the main gate. I noticed the goop in the test tube was dripping as I ran so I just threw it away when I got to the entrance gate.

End of P.O.V.

Koko had reached the gate in time.

3…2…1…BOOM!

The whole academy exploded.

Everybody ooed and ahhed at the site.

Koko suddenly got all sweaty. This is what's going through his head: 'nobody can know that it was me who made the academy explode.'

Yuu noticed that Koko was sweating a lot and asked : "Hey Koko, are you ok? You're sweating a lot."

Koko: "what-are-you-talking-about!-I'm-not-sweating!-It's-just-your-imagination-Yuu! Hahahaha!"

Yuu: "whatever you say Koko… whatever you say…"

The whole gang decided to move to Hotaru's village to live a more peaceful life and forget about the academy and the things that happened there… especially the bad things…

**The Next Day at School**

Kira daydreamed in class all day… That is until the teacher came in with a weird grin on her face, and let me tell you, that isn't normal.

Teacher: "class, as you may have heard, we have a few new transfer students in our school. Class, I'd like you to meet…"

**We see Koko dangling from the ceiling and crying his eyeballs out.**

**Maria lowers the "**_**piñata**_**" down a little.**

**Me: Ok kids time to hit the "**_**piñata**_**".**

**Kids: YAY! **

**They all run up to Koko and start hitting him with sticks.**

**One of the kids walk up to oObubbleteaOo and says "Onee- chan…. It wont break.."**

**oObubbleteaOo: "why don't you try hitting "**_**it**_**" with a bigger stick."**

**Kid: like this one? (**_**holds up a bat**_

**oObubbleteaOo nods her head.**

**The kid runs back to the "**_**piñata**_** " and starts hitting it with the**_** bigger stick.**_

**The sound of breaking bones could be heard throughout the room, along with the muffled painful scream from Koko.**

**The kid yelled back to oObubbleteaOo : "Onee-chan! It's working!"**

**Kid: look onee-chan! "**_**Cherry juice**_**" is dripping out!**

**oObubbleteaOo: that's good! Keep hitting it.**

**Maria: Thanks for reading! **

**Koko: '**_**someone…help…me…**_**' **


	4. Chapter 4: Transfer students

**Hello again! Thank you to all that reviewed! Sorry I couldn't update in a long time. I went camping… and fell off the bunk bed… and fell down a hill…and ate a meteor… well anyways, I hope you like this chapter, though it may suck a lot. On with the story! **

**Oh and by the way, I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own the OC's. Enjoy! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 4: Transfer Students…**

Sensei: "Class I'd like you to meet, Kokoro Yome, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yu, Ogasawara Nonoko, Umenomiya Anna, and Hyuuga Natsume."

Kira's eyes widened at the mention of the name Hyuuga Natsume. Her head flooded with memories of him but she doesn't even remember ever meeting him before.

There were so many memories that her head started to hurt. The wooing and flirting girls weren't helping either. She put her hand on her forehead and winced in pain.

Rika (who sat beside Kira) noticed this and started to panic.

Rika stood up and said: "Sensei, Kira doesn't look so well! Is it okay if Kira goes to the nurse's office?"

Sensei noticed that Rika was right. Kira didn't look so well so she excused them to the nurse's office.

On the way to the door though, Kira fainted and was about to hit the floor but a certain raven haired boy caught her in the nick of time. He then carried her to the nurses office (because Rika isn't that strong to carry her twin not to mention drag her all the way there.) and laid her down on a bed.

He was about to go when he noticed that her panties were showing a little bit. They were… polka dotted…

He then left the room as memories of a certain brunette filled his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kira P.O.V.

_I awoken in the same black space that appears in my dreams every night, except this time there was a screen in front of me. _

_It showed clips of some sort of academy. In most of the clips there would be the raven haired boy I saw in my dreams. It also showed a brunette in almost every scene that the boy was in._

_I felt some how drawn to the girl, as if she were my long lost relative, yet I never knew her. _

_I stood up and walked up to the screen._

_Kira: "Do I… know you?..." _

_I touched the screen when a picture of the brunette showed up and almost instantly the space became very bright…_

End of P.O.V.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kira slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the sun shone through the blinds of the nurse's office. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she noticed that her sister had been with her the whole time she had fainted. (**A/N: She doesn't know that Natsume carried her here)** she was glad that she had such a nice older sister. (**A/N: oh yeah I forgot to mention but Kira is the younger sister while Rika is the older sister.)**

She climbed out of bed carefully so to not wake her nee-san up. She quietly headed for the door and just when she was about to close the door she whispered : "Sleep tight, Nee-san.." and closed the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The running footsteps could be heard throughout the room. The sliding door to the living room was violently slammed opened by Rika. Rika tried to jump kick Kira but Kira dodged it, while calmly drinking tea, sending Rika crashing to the wall.

_(chibi form of Hotaru pops up)_

Hotaru: "Let me explain why that happened…"

(_Scene changed to a slide screen.)_

Kira had gone home when she woke up because there was no use to stay in school 10 minutes before the bell rings.

_(Scene changed to picture of Kira walking away from school) (__**A/N: you can find a little sketch of an older version of Kira here:**_**http://oobubbleteaoo. however stayed in the nurse's office for 1 hour after the bell rang and went home. (__****A/N: Rika looks like Kira except for the fact that Kira has more of an expressionless face and personality and Rika has a cheery-smiley face and personality**)

(_scene changed to picture of Rika snoozing in nurse's office.)_

When Rika got home she was angry at Kira for not waking her up. And that's what happened.

(_Chibi form of Hotaru disappears)_

Kira pulled out some sort of spike and dabbed it with some purple liquid.

Rika recovered from hitting the wall and was about to attack Kira when all of a sudden, Kira blew the spike out of a straw and it hit Rika's forehead.

3… 2… 1… Thud!

Rika fell on the floor and snoozed, with a bubble coming out of her nose.

Kira quickly got up and headed outside because in 5 minutes the sleep poison will wear off and during those five minutes she has to get as far away from Rika as possible and fast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Aoi P.O.V.**

I stepped outside and smelled the fresh country air. Today is the beginning of a new start.

I started running toward the field I found when I moved here. There stood a giant sakura tree. Even though it's winter the grass around the tree and the tree itself never seemed to die. It's somewhat kind of odd… shouldn't this tree be dead right now. Or, could it be the work of an alice? Who knows.

Well anyways, I sat down under the tree as the winter breeze swept through my hair. This place is the best place out of the whole village.

I sat with my back against the tree for what seemed like 2 minutes, when I suddenly heard soft mewing from the branch above me. It was a black kitten and it seemed to be stuck.

Aoi: Don't worry kuro neko, I'll save you.

I climbed the tree and was on the branch that the kitten was on. The kitten backed away from me when I tried to reach it.

After what seemed like 5 minutes I was able to get the kitten. But then the branch suddenly snapped. I was falling! From 20 feet up! This is the end! I'm gonna die or all my bones will be crushed!

I closed my eyes and waited to fall and hit the ground and hear the sound of a million breaking bones but instead I fell on something soft that said "ouf!"

Thing: "Itai… I'm never pulling a stunt like that again…"

I opened my eyes to see…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**oObubbleteaOo: Well, it appears that our little friend has just returned the infirmary.**

_**Koko rolls into the room in a wheelchair. There is some sort of slate on his lap saying that he can't talk for awhile due to shock and pain.**_

**Maria: I hope you learned to never mess with the author again. Who knows what she could make you do. She could make you dead!**

**Koko nodds his head several times while crying his eye balls out**

**oObubbleteaOo: Gomen Koko, I accidentally ate a large amount of cheese. **

**Koko and Maria were in chibi form and had many question marks above their heads.**

**oObubbleteaOo: you see I get hyper and crazy when I eat cheese. **

**Flash back**

**Girl walks up to oObubbleteaOo **

**Girl: Hey Collin, do you want some cheese.**

**oObubbleteaOo: Sure! **

**Girl dumps like 5 small bars of cheese on her desk**

_**Author begins eating cheese. **_

**5 minutes later**

_**Author is laughing crazily and running around the room like crazy. Banging her head of the wall and being so hysterical. It's like she's been drinking caffeine non-stop.**_

**End of flash back**

**Koko and Maria are dead silent.**

**Koko gets a notepad and writes down:**

_**#1 : Never mess with the author after she ate cheese.**_

_**Maria: **_**Well thank you to those who read this chapter and yes, if the author really does eat cheese, she goes crazy.**

**oObubbleteaOo: until next time, ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sinister and Evil Plans

**Hey there! How y'all been doing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like this chapter! Although it may suck like heck. Well on with the story! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Chapter 5: Sinister and evil plans…**_

Continuing with Aoi's P.O.V.

It was a pretty girl with black hair and purple eyes that I fell on.

Aoi: Ah! Gomen um…

The girl stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes.

Kira: Kira, nice to meet you.

Aoi: Aoi, nice to meet you too.

End of P.O.V.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two shook hands and sat down with their back against the tree.

Kira: So, do you think you can explain to me why you were up in that tree?

Aoi: I was trying to save a kuro neko.

Kira: "I see. That was very kind of you, Aoi-chan."

Kira smiled a very rare smile. It gave the same warm feeling as Mikan's smile always did.

Aoi kept staring at Kira. Right now, Aoi could've sworn that she saw Kira changed into Mikan for a second.

Aoi: 'but that's impossible right? Kira couldn't be Mikan because… Mikan has been dead… for 6 months now.'

Aoi: "you remind me of a friend."

Kira: "Really? Is that a good thing or bad?"

Aoi: "I don't know… you see, that friend that you look like is been… dead."

Kira: "I'm sorry… but hopefully she's in a better place now…"

Aoi: "Yeah, hopefully…"

The winter wind blew through their hair, while the cold softly bit their cheeks. They remained silent for awhile and watched as the sun set beyond the horizon.

Kira stood up and stretched her arms.

Kira: Well, it's getting late we should be heading home. Why don't I take you home, who knows what could happen to you if you went alone.

Aoi nodded her head in agreement.

And so they walked back to Aoi's house.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Random person's P.O.V. (try and guess who it is)

_I lied here on my bed as the same painful memories I have each night filled my head. Images of "her" would fill my mind. _

_The scene of the day they buried "her" came to my mind. She laid there in the coffin smiling while sleeping for eternity… everybody was crying, mourning over her death… the priest said his last words and they began to burry her… I ran… I ran as far as my feet could carry me… I cried silently as the rain began to fall…_

_I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't save her… I didn't tell her… how much she meant to me…that I… _

_**Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!**_

End of P.O.V.

Kira and Aoi stood at the front door. Kira stared in awe at the huge gigantic house. Never in her life has she seen something this big.

Kira: "Well, I better be getting home now. Bye Aoi-chan.

Kira started running to her house but was still looking at the huge house, and then…

Aoi: "Ah! Kira-nee-san, watch out for the--- _**Smack!**_ --- tree…" (_Aoi sweat dropped.)_

_(Kira is now in chibi form with anime-styled dizzy eyes.)_

Kira; "I'm okay…"

And with that Kira disappeared into the night.

Aoi: 'She really does remind me of Mikan.'

Finally the door opened.

Aoi: "Oni-chan!" Aoi smiled brightly. "I'm home."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was yet another glorious day at school. There was still about 20 minutes before the bell rang to begin the school day, so students were still out in the yard. And our little heroine was sitting under a dead sakura tree, daydreaming.

She sat there with her eyes closed, reminiscing about her dream last night…

Flash back.

_Kira ran through the corridors of the huge academy, trying to get away from the person trying to kill her. She had to get help. She had to get out, but how?_

_She turned at the corner and bumped into someone._

_It was the guy that was trying to kill her._

_Guy: "It's rude to just run away from people, little miss."_

_Kira: "w-what do you want with me?"_

_Guy: "Isn't that obvious? I'm here to kill you."_

_She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow, but instead got splattered with warm… Blood!_

_She opened her eyes to see the boy that appeared in her dreams every night there, lying on the floor, on the brink of death and bleeding to death._

_Kira: "Why?... Why did you do that?" _

_She could feel the tears welling up her eyes. She didn't know why but she could tell that this person was someone dear to her._

_Boy: "Because, I-I Lo-Lo…" _

_His heart stopped beating._

_Kira: "no…no…No!"_

End of flashback

She could feel the tears beginning to form and run softly down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away so no one could see her cry. She had to stay strong. She can't let anyone get close to her, or they'll end up hurt, just like Rika…

In the distant she could see her sister waving at her and calling her.

Rika: "Kira! Come on we're going to be late!"

Kira stood up and nodded her head and began walking to the school doors.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rika's P.O.V.

I ran to the school doors where my sister was. But then something caught my eye.

It was an elementary student with her mother.

Girl: "Mom?"

Mother: "Yes dear?"

Girl: "There's going to be a winter festival in 2 weeks. Can we go?"

Mother: "Of course dear."

Girl: "Really? Thanks mom! You're the greatest!"

How lucky of her. She has a mom who cares for her and loves her. I on the other hand have no parents.

My father has left us, refusing to take responsibility for mom's pregnancy, and has gone somewhere faraway.

Then mom died when she gave birth to Kira…

And to think that mom wouldn't have died if Kira was never born…

End of P.O.V.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rika was running full speed looking at the elementary student ,then…

_**BUMP!!!**_

Rika had bumped into a boy and fell on her bum.

Rika: "Itai… Ah, gomenesai… I wasn't looking and…"

Boy: "You should watch where you're going, polka-dotted panties girl."

Rika: "Y-You saw them?!"

Boy: "Of course I did. They're hitched up for the whole world to see.'

Rika was as red as a tomato with embarrassment and fury.

Rika: "Y-you- YOU HENTAI!!!"

The whole yard turned their heads to Rika and… you guessed it, Natsume.

Rika: "How dare you look at a girl's panties! There should be some sort of law for that, then stupid, perverted people like you will be sent to jail!"

A chibi Kira stood in the distance smacking her hand on her face.

Rika: "And what's more is that you're---"

A chibi Kira snatched Rika up and ran into the school before Rika could say anything else, leaving very angry Natsume & Ruka fan club members.

Fan Club president: "That Kira Kazumi… She's going to pay for bad mouthing Natsume-sama." (**Note: They thought it was Kira because Kira and Rika are twins.)**

The 100 other members of the fan club nodded and began to plot a way to get back on Kira. (**This seems awfully familiar.)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch Time

Hotaru and co. were sitting at a lunch table, eating their lunch, while Natsume was nowhere to be seen.

They all sighed and thought one thing: 'It's so boring without Mikan here'

Hotaru turned her head to the side to look at the arguing twins, Kira and Rika.

Hotaru: 'Rika is so much like you, Mikan… Could she be the one?...'

Unfortunately for her Koko read her mind.

Koko: "Hotaru, what did you mean when you thought that Rika could be the----"

Hotaru had run away with Koko leaving the gang sweat dropping.

When they were in a place that Hotaru was sure that nobody would hear them she stopped running.

Hotaru: "I guess it can't be helped…"

Koko: "What can't be helped?"

Hotaru: "Read my mind and you'll know."

Koko read her mind and gasped.

Koko: "Mikan is… still alive?..."

Hotaru nodded.

Hotaru: "But she's in a different body now, or if my suspicions are correct, Rika's body to be exact."

Koko: "But how do we get Rika to change back into Mikan?"

Hotaru: "That I don't know but I think it has something to do with Hyuuga."

Koko thought for a while… _**Ding!**_... He came up with a very evil plan.

Koko: "Hey what if we…(starts whispering in Hotaru' ear.)

An evil sinister smile cracked out on Hotaru's face

Hotaru: "It's so crazy it might work."

Both of them laughed a very evil laugh.

Meanwhile…..

Rika and Kira were walking when all of a sudden Rika starts to shiver.

Kira: "Is there something wrong, Onee-san?"

Rika: "I don't know but I think somebody is talking about me."

Kira: "After what happened this morning I think the whole school is talking about you."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Rika starts kicking the tree.

Boy: "Oi! Who woke me up?!"

The voice came from the up the tree.

Kira and Rika looked up was shocked to see…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Maria pops up from nowhere.**

**Maria: "Hello! Thank you to all those who read this chapter."**

**We see oObubbleteaOo crying in the corner with a little rain cloud over her head**

**Maria and Koko sweat drop. **

**Koko: "What wrong with the author?"**

**Maria: "She's suffering from depression…'**

**Koko: "Why?"**

**Maria: "Her grandmother has left her… she's been like that for the past week. And because she was depressed she couldn't even write this chapter, so I wrote it instead. So that's why this chapter stinks."**

**Koko: "Please people pray that her Grandmother's soul goes to heaven so that she can begin writing again."**

**Maria: Until next time. Ja ne!**

_This chapter has been dedicated to the author's grandmother. May her soul rest in peace…_

**Meanwhile…**

**oObubbleteaOo: "---**_**Sob, sob… **_**Grandmother… why did you go to U.S.A?"**

**We see oObubbleteaOo holding a postcard from her grandma in U.S.A…**


End file.
